


Black suits you

by laNill



Series: Writober2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, F/M, Fem!Keith, Female Characters, Flirting, Mutual Pining, and keith is in love, shiro is a mess around keith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: «Ci sarà una festa all'Atlas venerdì sera. Puoi venire con me, se vuoi.»Keith ascoltò quell'invito con le farfalle nelle vene e scosse elettriche ad irradiarsi negli arti fino a congiungersi al cuore in una stretta a condannarlo.Il suo primo appuntamento era anche l'ultima sua speranza che vacillava.{ writober2018 di fanwriter.it | day3: Genderswap/Insonnia }





	Black suits you

«Ci sarà una festa all'Atlas venerdì sera. Puoi venire con me, se vuoi.»   
Keith ascoltò quell'invito con le farfalle nelle vene e scosse elettriche ad irradiarsi negli arti fino a congiungersi al cuore in una stretta a condannarlo.   
Il suo primo appuntamento era anche l'ultima sua speranza che vacillava.   
Shiro era solito sfiorarle il dorso della mano con la punta dei polpastrelli, la distanza tra una sedia e l'altra e la scrivania a celare quei baci bianchi che si concedevano solamente con le estremità del corpo - lo sfiorare casuale della gamba con la sua, un gomito a contatto con l'altro, la punta della scarpa a dondolare accanto alla gemella più piccola.   
La biblioteca del college era stato il punto d'inizio, un incontro inaspettato, colpevole una postazione che sembravano aver adocchiato entrambi accanto al finestrone dell'angolo di destra, dietro ad uno scaffale. Poi ci furono le camminate tra i tigli spruzzati d'arancio, il prestito di una dispensa di studio, la passione in comune per lo spazio.   
Poi arrivò l'invito, assieme a quella titubanza propria di un vergognoso riserbo che si concede ad un qualcosa di speciale. Keith se ne accorse, o almeno ci sperò con ogni innervatura del suo essere, dal modo in cui l'aveva guardata.   
Si tese inevitabilmente, l'aria che si fermava nei polmoni ed il cuore inciampava, cadendo rovinosamente, prima di riprendere a palpitare frenetico.   
Abbassò lo sguardo, la penna tenuta tra le dita che la stringevano come se non avessero altri appigli.   
«Non saprei.. Ho gli esami.» Si diede dell'idiota nella sua incapacità di inventarsi qualche altra scusa più convincente.   
Shiro reclinò il capo, captando il disagio sul viso morbido e teso. «Non c'è problema se non vuoi venire. Se ti va io sarò lì. Non voglio costringerti, fai quello che più vuoi fare.»   
Keith ebbe una stretta indolente al cuore, quasi colpevole nel ricevere quello sguardo deluso.   
«No, io-..» Tradì un sospiro, una mano si portò dietro al collo in segno di imbarazzo. «Non sono il tipo da locali notturni e discoteche. Sono più il tipo da Netflix e cinese. I luoghi con troppe persone non fanno per me.»   
Shiro trattenne una risata che risuonò bassa e dolce alle sue orecchie.   
«Avrai tutta la mia invidia, e non c'è nulla di male nel preferire il caldo al.. sudore e casino e gente ubriaca che ti si arpiona addosso.» La sua risata contagiò Keith, la tensione le ruscellò addosso, svanendo all'istante «Ma è il compleanno di un amico, glielo devo.»  
Poi le rivolse quel sorriso genuino, sincero, brillante come le stelle più luminose nell'oscurità della notte. «Se vorrai venire, dimmelo! Ci conto.»   
L'aveva lasciata con quelle parole, una pacca sulla spalla che aveva ancora impresso il suo calore e la gentilezza con cui era stata toccata. 

Aveva pensato diverse notti a quell'alternativa.   
Il desiderio di andare in quel locale, in un invito particolare che Shiro gli aveva rivelato, ad incontrarlo e passare la serata assieme a lui per la prima volta al di fuori dei limiti del college si contrapponeva alla smania di rinchiudersi in casa e non mettere piede fuori dalla porta fino a quando non sarebbe rispuntato il sole a forza di serie tv. Si combattevano assiduamente in un arrovellarsi di neuroni che non le fecero chiudere occhio, in un insonnia che galoppava al passo con le ore a susseguirsi.   
Voleva terribilmente andare, per lui.   
Allura e Pidge erano state dell'idea che sarebbe stata l'occasione per mostrarsi con occhi diversi, un aspetto diverso dal solito, spicciolo e alla mano -quasi troppo maschile- che era abituata ad indossare e con il quale, comunque, si trovava a suo agio. «Hai un viso così androgino, Keith, che ti starebbe bene pure la calzamaglia rossa da babbo natale di Matt.» le aveva detto una volta Pidge.   
Il pensiero fugace che avrebbero potuto esserci anche gli altri la frenò in parte, mentre dall'altra le smosse dentro qualcosa che la irretiva e rendeva inquieta. Come soffiare su braci mai spente.   
Storie vecchie, passate di mente con la stessa velocità con cui erano iniziate.   
Li vedeva spesso, in giro, ai corsi, persino quando era in compagnia di Shiro. Erano sempre lì, le loro lingue velenose, sguardi di sardonico sprezzo, facce tutte uguali che lo fissavano con la medesima espressione di sfacciato e feroce pregiudizio.   
Volevano vederla bruciare. Avrebbero sicuramente desiderato non vederla, ma, ogni volta che palesava la sua presenza, il peso dei loro sguardi era opprimente e insopportabile tanto da desiderare che non ci fosse.   
Fu quello, anche quello, che la portò alla fine di fronte alle porte nere del locale. La scritta bianca, elegante - Atlas - a correre verticale lungo i lati.   
Scariche elettriche innervavano le mani in piccole, rapide stilettate a congiungersi al cuore, con lo stomaco stretto in un rovo di spine e i nervi tesi. Desiderava Shiro, la sua presenza confortante al suo fianco, l'unico che non aveva mai detto che fosse sbagliata nel suo vestire da ragazzo, nel suo modo di fare. L'aveva sempre consigliata con parole gentili e presenze incrollabili, spronandola ad andare avanti ed essere quello che più desiderava che fosse.   
Era venuta per lui, in primo luogo. E per loro.  
Sicuramente non l'avrebbero voluta. E invece l'avrebbero vista bruciare come loro desideravano: come una fenice dal viso di fata e lo sguardo palpitante in lingue di fuoco, tanto rosse e nere da somigliare a quelle bollenti e crepitanti dell'inferno. Non li avrebbe risparmiati.   
Volevano vederla bruciare. Molto bene. Gli avrebbe mostrato uno spettacolo che non avrebbero dimenticato.   
Mosse il primo passo quando il buttafuori glielo consentì.   
Camminava, come se avesse ai suoi comandi l'universo, una sicurezza spregiudicata, con gli stivali stretti e alti scuri a correre lungo il polpaccio, le calze a rete come tralci di spine di un roseto a fasciargli le cosce bianche e sode.   
I pantaloncini le serravano la carne senza stringere, accogliendo la curva dei glutei come una mano possessiva che risaliva fino alla vita, superando l'ombelico. Solo un lembo di pelle diafana dell'addome e il crop-top le nascose ciò che gli occhi avrebbero agognato mangiare.   
Le stringhe si rincorrevano come corde sulle spalle nude, fasciandole il seno come ad ammantarlo di nero velluto trapuntato di lacrime di stelle. Non indossava un reggiseno, non ne aveva bisogno e la parte leziosa confinata nelle profondità del proprio pudore aveva deciso che Shiro avrebbe apprezzato il profilo appena visibile della carne che si arrotondava impercettibilmente sotto al tessuto, e l'accenno di un capezzolo lambiva i pensieri più peccaminosi e bollenti che avrebbe potuto avere.   
Un rossore diffuso l'aveva fatta avvampare al pensiero di quell'eventualità, subito ricacciata là dove era sgorgata.   
Si muoveva, Keith, sinuosa come una sirena.  
Sensuale, sicura, eccitante in quel corpo d'incanto. Ogni sguardo che la sfiorava prometteva di desiderarla, nello stupore incuriosito che accendeva d'interesse verace gli occhi, nel volgersi del capo al suo passaggio nel corridoio che conduceva alle sale della discoteca. Ognuno che la osservava sembrava agognare ogni lembo di pelle pallida su cui aveva avuto la sfortuna o l'assoluta grazia di mettere lo sguardo in quei pochi istanti.  
Camminava di una sicurezza che si stupì ad avere, sgorgata dalla sua stessa paura.   
E mentre camminava, un accenno di sorriso le danzò sulle labbra macchiate di rosso, sugli occhi bordati da ciglia lunghe e affilate come lame, nere come l'onice, brillanti come diamanti, là dove un dito di viola colorava la palpebra risaltando il palpito fugace delle iridi.   
Si fermò solo quando, al limitare della sala piena di musica e corpi che si muovevano, luci sfolgoranti e stroboscopiche, odore di sudore e profumi, non cercò di intercettare la figura di Shiro.   
Lo vide in fretta, come se sapesse già dove guardare.   
Il bancone degli alcolici era gremito di persone e lui svettava, alto e bellissimo, ad un angolo di questo.   
Il cuore ebbe un sussulto vertiginoso, facendola bloccare lì dov'era come una statua di sale. La sicurezza sfrontata di poco prima vacillò alla vista della sua risata senza suono.   
Una leggera spinta, e il viso di Allura coi suoi capelli dello stesso colore della luna l'affiancarono. «Fidati, gli piacerai anche così.»   
Il barbaglio di un sorriso d'incoraggiamento e subito scomparve, a raggiungere un Lance nei paraggi.   
Muovendosi verso di lui, scorse Lotor e il suo ghigno spregiudicato rivolto verso la ragazza con cui stava parlando; quello stesso ghigno che cadde quando intercettò il suo sguardo, sostituito da uno shock spiazzante.   
Intercettò persino James, il cui stupore fiammeggiò per un istante nei suoi occhi scuri prima di deviarli ed allontanarsi assieme a Kinkade poco dietro.   
Ebbe un moto di soddisfazione in ognuna di quelle reazioni.   
Era venuta anche per loro, mostrarsi per ciò che era e che avrebbe potuto essere se solo avessero avuto la pazienza e il coraggio di afferrarla.   
Quando riportò lo sguardo in avanti, si sentì morire, invero.   
Shiro si era voltato e la guardava come se la vedesse per la prima volta, di uno stupore innocente e spiazzante nei suoi occhi scuri. La persona con cui parlava lo guardò perplesso, prima di spostare l'attenzione di di sé e metterla a fuoco un istante.   
«Ma quello non è il ragazzino con cui stai sempre?» Domandò, rivolto non sapeva a chi dei due - Keith era arrivata abbastanza vicina da poter sentire e ricevere quella domanda.   
Shiro non rispose in un primo momento. L'immagine di Keith gli era apparsa, nell'ombra che inghiottiva il locale, come uno squarcio cremisi e oscurità. Ne rimase folgorato, tanto quanto bastò a sentire l’aria risucchiata e trattenuta in gola, mentre il cuore ebbe un fremito che lo scosse.  
Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò, probabilmente pochi istanti che invero gli parvero dilatarsi in minuti interi.  
«Non ti ho scritto perchè.. ti ho visto subito.» Si giustificò Keith, le mani a torturare il lembo del top sull'addome. Shiro indugiò solo per un istante più in basso, un sussulto imbarazzato ed il viso che si infiammava dalla vergogna per quel suo cedere in maniera così sfacciata.   
«Sì-.. no, cioè.. sono contento, davvero contento che tu sia venuta.» Le sue parole erano una carezza gentile come lo fu lo sguardo che le rivolse, soffuso e comprensivo.   
Allungò una mano, cercando quella di Keith che ebbe un guizzo impercettibile, prima di rilassarli nella sua presa calda.  
Shiro non avrebbe creduto di poter rimanere così coinvolto. Già lo era, terribilmente, per quel suo modo di fare, irriverente e temerario, per il modo in cui il suo sguardo si accendeva nel sentirlo parlare di galassie e asteroidi, come lo ascoltava sempre rapito. Per la purezza di quell'anima genuina e semplice.   
Quella creatura con la pelle bianca come le stelle, i capelli fatti della stessa gradazione della notte e gli occhi due costellazioni di pulviscolo e tanzanite forgiati dal fuoco e plasmati con la stessa dolce bellezza delle galassie; quella creatura sarebbe stata meravigliosa, in qualsiasi forma o sesso avesse potuto scegliere di essere.  
Si allungò appena, il giusto per sfiorargli la punta dell'orecchio con le sue labbra. La musica alta come scusante, il suo respiro contro la pelle. «Il nero ti dona. Sei bellissima.»   
Tremò contro le sue labbra, il suo sorriso riflesso nei suoi occhi ed il mondo che si allineava e riassettava il proprio equilibrio.   
A Keith non importò nulla di tutte le ansie e l'insonnia che l'aveva strappata al sonno per notti intere, arrovellandosi il cervello per un suo possibile rifiuto.   
Non aveva più importanza il come venisse chiamato, non se fosse stato Shiro a farlo.   
Il fatto che l'accettasse pur nel suo essere una ragazza, abbracciando di lei tutto quello che Keith avrebbe reputato giusto per sè e l'avrebbe fatto star bene.   
Tutto quello, era abbastanza.


End file.
